Her Heart
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: He has her heart like she has his and that's what it is suppose to be, even after all these years. - Nick&Miley - A niley One Shot -


**First, **sorry for not updating anything. I've tried writing stories, but somehow I lack inspirations to finish them. I've written a few, actually started to write a few. But, they aren't finish. I don't know why.

**Second,** This story was written at 2:00 am till almost 5:30 am, so all the mistakes and if it doesn't make sense, sorry. I was just about to go to sleep and was staring at nothing when I opened word document and started writing. I don't know where I got this idea from, but that's how the story came out.

And that's it, here you go, a **Niley **_one shot_.

.

* * *

.

**Her Heart**

_She never thought that after all this years, he would still have the bigger part of her heart._

Long ago, actually just a few years back, a boy had accidentally grab her heart out of her chest and made her fall in love with him. He didn't know he was doing it. But, he did. Throughout those couple or more years, he held her heart out on the palm of his hands; most of the time, squeezing it so hard that it would almost burst into millions of pieces. However, times pass and as minutes, hours, and months had gone by, she was able to successfully get some back. She doesn't know how she was able to take parts of her heart back into her own hands, but she did.

Now she was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, staring just straight ahead. Her mind was clear, but as each moments go, it suddenly becomes clouded with the thoughts of the boy. She sighs as her head were filled with an image him, starting with his brown sparkling eyes, his rare toothy gorgeous smile, his soft velvet lips, his perfect nose and skin, and lastly, his amazing curls. She shook her head, trying to prevent herself from being mesmerize again. She can't do this anymore, falling deeply hard and fast.

"Damn," she whispers to herself. "I need to stop."

Deciding on sleeping early, she lies down on her queen size bed and closes her eyes. She grabs the long pillow on the side and held it close, hugged it tightly as if nothing can come between the object and her. Biting her lips, the lower and the upper, she takes a deep breath. In her head, she hopes that when she wakes up for another day, she would at least have another piece of her heart back.

"Just one piece," she mumbles softly.

Day breaks and the sun began to rise. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and another sigh escape her plump pink lips. As she sat up, her eyes widen at the sight. Her mother stood at the end of the bed with a smile on her face looking at her, a smirk creeping out her lips.

"What?" the girl asked.

Her mother shrugs her shoulder for a bit as she also started to shake her head while a small breathy laugh escaped her lips.

"Get up," the older woman demanded. "We're going to take a little break from filming for just a bit."

Confused at her mom's plan; her right eyebrow shot up.

"Where are we going?" the teenage girl asked.

"You'll find out soon," the girl's parent responded while she threw some clothes to her daughter. "Get dress and everything is already pack. Me, your father, and Noah are going to wait outside in the car. Hurry up before we miss our flight."

The girl nodded as the woman headed towards the door. As her mother left the room, she, the teen star, got ready for the mysterious trip that she is supposedly going to. After everything was set, she headed for the door.

The family was driven to the airport and was headed to a location that was still unknown for the girl. The windows were shut and no one had answered her question on where they were going. Sighing for the third time, she just chose to sit back and just enjoy the plane ride. Finally after a few hours in the plane, it had stop. They had officially landed in their destination.

Stepping out of the vehicle, she realized where she was. She stares at her family, tilting her head, showing so much confusion in her precious face.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

All of them had shrugged. Once again, she was left with no answer. This was getting to her. What were they planning? Will she ever know anything in advance?

Sitting in the car, she stayed quiet, her Ipod earphones on her ears as she listens to random songs. Looking out the window, she watches as the car moved along the city, passing through many popular sites. But one building had caught her attention more and not because of the crowded people that surrounded that area. It was because of the event that is and was happening in there.

Then, that's when she realized. She turned away from the window and towards her parents.

"We're watching the last show aren't we?" she asked both her parents who just stared back at her with nothing but silence leaving their mouths.

She looks at them for a few seconds which turned into a minute or two before she gave up and looked down. Again, she wasn't getting the answers she wanted.

The driver stopped the car and then opened the door for them. Her feet touched the ground and flashes and yells went her way. She smiles her precious yet fake smile. But no one really knows that the grin was not real, they all believe that it was an authentic one. She stops for a few minutes, signing and talking to her fans, getting to know them, until she had to go. Her bodyguard pulled her away and the two headed towards the hotel room she was staying.

Meeting her family in the room, her mother was already pulling out the clothes for her little sister. They were going out again and for the hundred times today, she didn't know where they were going or what they were doing.

Hoping for an answer, she asked, "Where are we going?"

Her father, who just entered the living room from her parent's bedroom in the suite they were all staying at, put his arms around his little girl.

"Just get ready," he said. "Dress a bit formal."

She looked at her dad with a pleading look to just give her even just a tiny bit of a hint. But he just shook his head and smiled.

"It'll be fine hunny," he told her. "Just go get ready."

Feeling defeated, she headed towards her room and got dress. She took a quick shower and as she dried off, she puts a long cream colored strapless dress that fit her very well. The clothing was not too formal where it would look like she was going to an award ceremony like the Oscars, but It was not too casual either. It was just right.

Looking at the mirror, she examines herself. A small smile appeared on her face as she decided to let her natural curls fall onto her shoulder. She then applied a little amount of makeup, a little cover up, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and a lip gloss. At the end, she was happy with herself. She felt pretty even if she was going for natural. She felt right. She felt beautiful.

Stepping out of her own bathroom and room, she walked into where her family, who were now also dressed in formalwear, was. But, to her surprise, they were not alone. There, in the living, were _his_ family, his three brothers, his sister-in-law, his father and lastly, his mother. They were all there.

"I knew it," she said mostly to herself, however, making everyone turn their heads towards her.

The boy's mother smiled widely at the sight of the young lady. She walked towards her and opened her arms which the young teen surprisingly went into quickly. The mother gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around the girl's body and slightly kissing the girl's hair. They pulled away and each of his family members took their turn to hug the teen star.

After the welcomes, they set out to the venue. Arriving there, many people, many of his followers, saw the girl walking in with his and her family. They all called her name and made her turn around. She waved and gave them her precious smile. But, at the same time, trying to hide the nervousness she felt.

Entering the theater, she sat between the second oldest brother and the oldest. Leaning her head on Joseph's shoulder, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"It'll be okay, Miles," Joseph said to her softly. "He'll be happy that you came. Nicholas will be ecstatic."

With that, she lifted her head to turn to face him. A smile crept on her face and she nodded.

Few minutes later, the show had begun. Then, it was his turn. Coming in the scene, he looked different and sounded different too. He played his character quite well. She was proud. At that moment where he came in and started singing, she was already proud.

The play had ended and everyone was on their feet. The announcer said his name and everyone, his family, her family, and even she were screaming louder than everyone in the room. They were all very proud, proud of the boy's accomplishment.

The time came when they would all come to the stage to meet him and the butterflies in her stomach flew rapidly and wildly. She was nervous once again. But she can't help it. One night, she was hoping to grab a piece of her heart away from him and then the next day, she felt that her heart was slowly being pulled towards him again.

Finally, they saw him. His younger brother and her young sister rushed towards him, giving the boy a group hug. He laughs at the two children, but gave them a tight squeeze. Pulling away, he gave all the adults a hug, each adult whispering how proud they are of the boy. He nods and a wide grin is place on his face. He was appreciative of what they were saying and especially for them to come and see his last show.

After everyone had their chance with him, it was her turn. He walked towards her slowly and as they were a few feet apart, they stood there staring at each other, brown melting into blue, for a minute or two. He exhales and rubs the back of his neck, signaling the he too was nervous. With that, she took it as a good sign and walks closer to him. He spreads his arms wide and she immediately slipped through his masculine arms as their body closed the gap between them. The hug was sweet and nice. Her body perfectly fitted his. It was like they were meant to be and maybe, just maybe, they truly are.

Pulling away, his smile was even bigger, if ever that was possible while hers was the same. The two stayed apart, but not too far. They were 1 foot away from one another and their arms never left each other.

"Thanks for coming," he whispered to her.

She giggles for a bit, thinking of how she got here at this moment. Choosing to tell the truth, she responded back.

"No problem. But, to be honest, I didn't know I was going to watch your last show till an hour and a half before show time. It was a surprise for me too."

The boy chuckled at this revelation. But, to him, it didn't matter that she knew or not. All that matters was she was there. She was able to see the show and share this moment with him.

"I'm really glad you're here," he admitted.

The teen star, the young lady, the girl that was hoping to get her heart back from the boy who stole her heart years ago, felt her whole heart piecing back into her chest. Sighing happily, she watched as he leaned in closer to her. Closing her eyes, she waited till that moment when their lips touch. Seconds later, his velvet lips crashes into her plump ones. Then pulling away, her hands found their way to his cheek, her thumb caressing his soft skin.

"You can have it," she whispered. "My heart, even if I just got all the pieces back minutes ago, you can have it back."

He smiled and pecks her lips again before replying to her.

"I would say that you could have my heart too, but I can't," he said. "And that's because, you already have it. You took it long time ago and never given it back to me ever since."

For the first time since a long while, the girl smiled her true smile.

"I love you," she told him.

"And I love you too. I've always loved you, I never stopped" he responded back to her before pulling her back into his arms where she belongs.

The girl couldn't be any happier. Her heart that she was hoping to get back that night was back where it belongs, in the hands of the man she fell in love with long time ago. From that moment, where they confirmed that they both still love another, the rain that clouded their relationship had faded away and the sun began to rise again.

_He has her heart like she has his and that's what it is suppose to be even after all these years._

.

_

* * *

_

_._

_That's it. Hopefully, its okay. If not, my bad. THANKS FOR READING, though. Please do comment it. :) it would make me so happy. THANKU.  
_

_Lastly, I have this story which I truly love the concept on. But, like i said, I'm lacking inspirations now a days. So hopefully, I'll get some and update this more often. I'm also currently writing the ONE SHOT called Demi's Plan: Forever 21. It's based on Nick's episode of "I Get That A Lot." I'm not even halfway done so if I do end up writing it, it may take a while or maybe, im hoping, i can write it before next week. But, like i said, no guarantee. Sorry. _

_Again, thank you for checking out my story.** THANKU SO MUCH**. :)  
_


End file.
